Flaré, Hygro, Trea, Sople, avaru Crytale
by Burning Truth
Summary: The title means Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, And Ice. I have no clue what compelled me to write this. Rita creates 5 new rangers. Too bad they turned out good instead of bad.CHAP. 5 IS UP R&R or die, you choose
1. What's going on?

Flaré, Hygro, Trea, Sople, avaru Crytale

By: True Jon

Chapter 1

Kimberly: TJ What are you planning to do?

TJ: I'm writing a fan-fic. Can't you see?

Billy: Yeah we see that. We just Don't know why.

Zack: Yeah Why don't you stick to digimon?

TJ: *exasperated* Because.

Jason: What is that supposed to mean.

TJ: Never Mind

Tommy: *to Jason* I don't trust him. The digimon characters told me he's a bit...Uh...Cuckoo.

Jason: I've heard...and he's got a glint in his eyes...*grabs Tommy's hand* O.O What the...

TJ: I'm the author I can make you do anything I want.

Trini: We save the world a million times and this is what we get rewarded with?

TJ: 1: You only saved angel grove a million times. And 2: yes.

Davis: Run away! He's inspiring him self! it's not good!

TJ: Hey you aren't supposed to be here!

Davis: Sorry.

TJ: It's ok. Now, let's start the story. WARNING: May contain slash/ yaoi/ shoun-ai. I'm not sure. If you don't like. Well...bite your self. Not me...long story... It's going to be in POV's (Point Of Views) ~*~*~*~ is narrator POV. Too lazy to keep writing Narrator.

~*~*~*~

"Rita I have the book!" The Blue ape in golden armor known as Goldar proclaimed. "Good you worthless ape! Finally I'm gonna beat those stupid rangers." She cackled going into a separate room. In side the room was a cauldron boiling with a green slime like substance. "Flaré, Hygro, Trea, Sople, avaru Crytale. Amenuto maner tranformer atu rompher!" Rita Cackled her spell. (Fire, water, earth, wind, and ice. Light coins tranform into morphers) Just as she finished saying her spell the five golden coins that lay beside the cauldron turned into golden balls of light right before wizzing into earth. "What?!? They glowed gold instead of black!" She yelled looking into the book. "AAARRRGGHH I read the spell for good coins! I was supposed to say Amenata!(Dark) Now the new elemental coins will go to some goody-goody two shoes!" She complained. "Why can't anything ever go my way? AAAH! I have a head ache."

Jason's POV

It had been a while since Rita had last sent a monster to annoy us. "Hey Jase!" Came the familiar call from Kim as she walked in with Trini and Tommy. "Hey Kim, Trini, Tommy. Have you seen Zack and Billy?" "Were right here!" Came the cheery reply from Zack as he and Billy walked into the Angel Grove Youth Center. After a couple of Seconds we were all seated around a table in private conversation. "Well what do you guys think? I mean it has been pretty long since Rita last a monster down." Zack voiced out loud the question in all of our minds. "Well though an adequate rest was in order this inadequate lapse of time between tormenting monsters is due to the likelihood of a plot leading to our demise." Came Billy's answer. A confused expression dawned on most of our faces. Just as Trini was about to explain what Billy meant a young Kid...about 15 I'd say interrupted the group. "He means That she hasn't attacked because she is planning your doom or revenge." "One! How did you know what Billy said? And Two have you been eves dropping." "One I don't know, two kind of." "What is that supposed to mean." I unconsciously stood up using my size to intimidate him. "That means you were speaking loud enough for me to hear...ooooffff" The poor kid wasn't able to finish the sentence because a glowing orb hit him in the stomach. "What is this?" The kid said holding a golden coin with a flame like design on it. "It reminds me of fire." As soon as the words left his mouth a bright flash of light burst and when it died down there sat the kid in a ranger costume. Sure given the fact that it wasn't our ranger costume but it was sure similar. "AAAHHH! Why am I wearing spandex?!?...ooohhh I'm a power ranger!" Reacting Purely on instinct I grabbed the kid and teleported to the command center.

"Jason I know what you have teleported here for" Came Zordon's booming voice as soon as I landed. "So can you explain?" To my surprise the other rangers had followed my example. " Well Billy, Rita made more power coins, unfortunately for her she mistook a word and instead of creating dark power coins made light ones." The giant bobbing head replied. "Wait doesn't that mean there are more new rangers?" "Yes Tommy, there are four other elemental rangers." "Wait a sec. Your telling, me that I'm an elemental ranger?" The kid instantly interrupted. "Yes you are the elemental Ranger of Fire."

Jason: What the heck was that?

TJ: A story!

Kimberly: Why do I get the feeling that each element has it's own meaning?

TJ: Cause it does.

Zack: Hey tell us what they mean!

Billy: He won't tell us.

Trini: Not in a million years.

TJ: They are right! And Now for the disclaimer! I don't own Digimon or the power Rangers. I wish I did but I don't...*sniffle*...o well ^.^


	2. So who are the other four Rangers?

Flaré, Hygro, Trea, Sople, avaru Crytale

By: True Jon

TJ: Muahahahahaha! Today I insert the other 4 rangers and introduce the fire one! I can't wait untill the fight scene....wonder wich chapter it will be in?

*Rangers try to edge away*

WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING! Your staying right here!

Jason: They were right.

Billy: Does anyone know were the nearest insane asylum is?

TJ: Um a mile straight down the street, turn right for about 5 minutes, then a left turn and it should be directly to your right.

Kimberly: I don't wanna know how he knew that.

*rangers shake head no*

TJ: ON With the story!

~*~*~*~

"GOLDAR!" Rita hollered for he minion of darkness. "Yes my queen?" "Get the white dwarf to make me a monster. Maybe I can destroy those new goody two shoes before they can gather and unite!" "Well why don't you just reverse the spell?" "Because, do you know how long it'll take to reverse the spell?" "No my queen" "Until all the moons align! And do you know how often that happens?" "Not very often my queen?" "Yes, It takes 1 year! And if we wait that long it'll be pointless reversing the spell because they'd already have beaten us!" "OK my queen." Goldar said with a bow before leaving the room. 

"Finster! Queen blab a lot needs a monster! She accidentally made 5 new goody-goody rangers" "I have been working on one for such a occasion!" The white dwarven like creature revealed. "You have a monster for every occasion!" "I'm just prepared! I call it or rather them, Power Shifters. They are able to copy shape, form, appearance, and most importantly abilites and their power levels! There is one draw back. If their opponents learn a new ability while the monsters are in their forms they wont be able to learn the ability unless they shift to their original form and back wich leaves them very vulnerable." "So wait how many are there?" "As many as are needed. It also has the ability to split into how ever many different people as necessary. But they may not be the same person and the must have similar wave length energies!" "And that means what?" The ape questioned. "That it'll only be able to transform into the 5 elemental rangers or the 6 Dinosaur Rangers." The white alien explained. "Oh...Well stop standing there like an idiot and start making the monster." Goldar rudely commanded as he left the room.

Jason's POV

"So squirt mind telling us your name?" I teased the new found ranger. "First of all don't call me squirt. I'm your age and if I'm not I'm not that younger, Secondly my name is Jon. And Thirdly, how do I get out of here?" The guy who I was talking to lectured and inquired. "Here borrow my communicator. Use it to well teleport to where you want. When you find a new ranger just say it an we'll teleport you back." Billy explained to Jon his first task. "Ok...Bye" He said teleporting off.

Jon's POV

Wow is all I have to say. I mean me a Ranger? Who'd a thought? "Well let's see...They are elemental power coins...Well to start off wich other elements are there? Let's see? Well we know Fire for sure...uh...water...earth...wind...ice...thunder...and that's it I think. Well there is one extra. I wonder wich one it is?" I conversed with myself. "Hey dude! Talking to yourself can't be a good sign." I know that voice! "Sam! What are you doing here?" I questioned my good friend. "Well I was on my way home from work when this little coin came out of no where a decided that it would be nice to knock me over." He said holding up a coin with a quirly-cue pattern. You know the kind they use to symbolize wind in...pictures...and that......kind of...stuff. If there is a god up there he loves me! "Uh...Zordon!" As soon as the words left my mouth we were whisked off into the command center. "So who is the new kid?" Zack openly asked. "He's Sam. The wind Ranger." "Will some one explain to me what's going on? And what's that constant beeping?" Sam inquired. Suddenly we all realized that all the communicators were softly beeping. Loud enough to be audible but it was mainly a background noise. "Jon could I see my communicator?" Billy asked me. "Uh sure." I said handing him the communicator. As soon as I let go of it the beeping slowed down and became less audible if that as even possible. "I see...now if I insert the same program into the viewing globe...put in a map of angel grove...turn sound waves into light waves...Voila!" Billy exclaimed. And instantly on what I assumed was the viewing globe were three other blinking dots. "Now since the teleporting program was also up-loaded all I have to do is...enter....the...coordinates...and we have the three new rangers here." And before the words left his mouth three very disoriented kids were in the command center. "Where in the world are we?!?" One not as disoriented and very angry girl asked to every one in general. "You are in the Command Center. You Are Power Rangers."

TJ: No end commentary today. Sorry if I disappointed you with that fact. I probably didn't but oh well. All I'm saying is that there will be a next chapter. Well since I'm stating the obvious...I don't own the Power Rangers. Well...Bye, till next time!*waves*


	3. The Ice Queen

Flaré, Hygro, Trea, Sople, avaru Crytale

By: Burning Truth

BT: Sorry to take so long to update...reasons beyond my control....*murmurs something about parents* As you can see I have changed My pen name from True Jon To Burning Truth.

Zack: Get us away from him!

Kimberly: Please! Pretty please! With sugar on top?

BT: It's too late, muahahahahahahahaha!

~*~*~

"No! They have regrouped! Finster! Hurry it up!" The two horned queen yelled. "I'm going as fast as I can. If I don't do it just right, the monster will explode taking us with him!" The albino elf said. "I will go down my queen and keep them busy." Goldar said as he teleported to earth. "That baboon better not screw everything up!" Rita mumbled as the ape teleported. "What am I saying of course he will...oh, My head!"

Lisa's POV

I was on my way home when suddenly this yellow orb thing comes wooshing down and knocks me down. I stare at it for a couple of seconds before I decide to go home for further examination. I barely step into my room when Swoosh! I get teleported. I found my self in a room with several other kids my age, a robot, and a floating head inside a tube. "Lisa?" Oh no, please don't let it be him! "Lisa know-it-all, so it is you!" Yep it was him. Jon.

"What do you want?" I say, cursing what ever all mighty power made this happen to me. " Guess what! Your now a Power Ranger!" He says sickeningly perky as always. "Wonderful." I say in mock joy. "So what's your element?" I look at him inquisitively, and the other kids do too. "Element, you know? Sam is wind, I'm fire, what are you?" Right before he said fire he gave whom I guess is Sam a gold coin to hold and after he said it he took it back. I guess that's what morphed him and saying the element he was transformed him. I looked down at the golden coin. "It' looks like a crystal...I don't know?...Ice maybe?" Soon after I said that I transformed...here it comes...5...4...3...2...1... "Figures, I always knew you were an ice queen." Right on cue. "So now we have wind, Sam, Ice, Lisa, and Myself as the Pyro Ranger! So who would you two be?" He questioned the other two kids. "I'm Jessica and by the appearance of this coin I would poses the power of water." Se said. And she was right for as soon as she said it she had transformed. "Dude! Mines easy! I'm earth!" Said the boy next to her. Like me and...oh yes Jessica he transformed.

Suddenly the big fortune teller ball started to glow and beep. "Quickly to the viewing globe" The giant head boomed. We all quickly headed to the previously mentioned globe, there we saw a giant blue ape baboon thing with golden Armour attacking people. "Guys it's morphing time!" Suddenly I realized me and my "friends" weren't the only humans there. "Wait Jason! We'll go in after all we need some training. Fire!" He quickly said not waiting for a response. The other guy quickly morphed too. Suddenly we were transported from the middle of no where to the middle of the city. We were facing off against the monkey.

~*~*~

BT: Didn't think I'd make another chappie did you?

Trini: We were hoping you'd forgotten about us.

Jason: Sadly we have no such lick.

Billy: And how is it the Lisa knows who you are?

BT: That's a very good question...maybe I'll tell you next chappie...oh BTW you have to give me tons of reviews for me to continue...ok maybe not _tons_ but a couple of pounds will work. Oh! Tommy do the disclaimer.

Tommy: Why? It's plain as day you don't own this!

BT: Because if you don't then you'll be stalling and this won't get over soon.

Tommy: Fine. *grumbles* Burning Truth does not own the Power Rangers, noi matter how much he wishes he did.

BT: Thank you. Byez!


	4. The Blue monkey alien thingy

Flaré, Hygro, Trea, Sople, avaru Crytale

By: Burning Truth

BT: Sorry for taking so long to up date.

Kimberly: Who's the moron that reminded him about us?

BT: No one, I reminded myself.

Jason: Can we just get on with it?

Tommy: Yeah I'd like to be forgotten for another five moths.

BT: :-P

Zack: Oh yeah mature...

Sam's POV

OK here we are, five kids in tights facing off versus a blue monkey thing.

"Hey Mr. Monkey, go away, and don't comeback another Day!" Jon provoked the alien.

"You shall pay for that insult!" The thing yelled as he charged towards Jon. Jon just took a stesideways and let the monser run into the wall.

"Missed me." He taunted. I head a sigh.

"Can we just get this over with?" Lisa asked exasperated. Se casually walked over to the monster and kicked it. The monster rolled a couple of feet.

"But where's the fun in that?" Jon whined.

"None, but the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can pretend none of it happened."

"Your just jealous 'cause I'm the leader!"

"You the leader? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

"It's rue! I'm the red ranger and everyone knows he's the leader...or could it be that your still upset that I-" He was cut short by the monkey who unnoticed by us had regained consciousness.

"Hello, were fighting." He reminded them.

"Fine." Jon muttered.

"Whatever." Lisa shrugged. Then together they punched the thing squarely in the chest and sent it flying into the wall. "That's what you get for interrupting us." Lisa said dusting her hands. Jon just nodded. "No where was IIIIIIIIII!" Lisa yelled as she went flying. Apparently the thing wasn't as out as they had thought.

"Hey that's no way to treat a lady!" Jon said punching the thing in the chest again. It just stumbled back. He then turned around shaking his fist. "AAAAAH!" he yelled as the alien hit him too. I looked at Jess and the other guy. Jessica stood thoughtfully. The other guy just stared, imagine gawking. The Jess did something that surprised me.

"Water weapon, activate!" And in her hands a large gun type thing materialized. She took aim at the thing.

"Ha, you think that a measly water gun is enough to stop the great Goldar?" He laughed. Then Jess sho it of. A giant spray of water shot out and hit Goldar on the head. 

"AA *gurgle* AAA*gag* AAH!" He yelled before finally falling.

"What are you waiting for?" She said Glaring at us...or at least I think she was..."Get your weapons!"

"Right!" I responded. "Wind weapon, activate!" In my hand a pair of daggers appeared.

"Fire weapon, activate!"

"Ice weapon, activate!" Lisa and Jon followed suit. Jon got a boomerang and Lisa a whip made of ice.

"Earth weapon activate!" The other guy said. On his hand a pair of iron knuckles appeared. "Cool!" He said knocking his fists together, the knuckles clanging together. What surprised us though was the shockwave. Every time he banged his fist together a shockwave was produced.

"Huh? You've all found your weapons?" The monster growled. "I wasn't prepared for this! Until we meet again, Power losers!" With that he disappeared.

"Aww...Power Down...I didn't even get o use my boomerang." Jon whined. Like him we all powered down. Our costumes vanishing. He then looked up curiously. "Jess, how did you know about the weapons?" Jess then turned red.

"Well, It was a long shot but I knew that we must have weapons, so I said the first thing that came to my mind." She said sheepishly. They all nodded...Ten something hit me. I didn't know the other guy's name.

"Hey man, I don't think I caught your name." I said towards the earth ranger.

"Dude' I'm Jack!"

BT: Yeah...nothing to say except review! So yeah...REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Rivalries arise

Flaré, Hygro, Trea, Sople, avaru Crytale

By: Burning Truth

BT: I'm Baaack!

Jason: Great

Kim: Wonderful

Billy: Whatever

Trini: That's nice

BT: What?!? No running? No screaming? No terror?

All: No

BT: Fine! Be that way

~*~*~*~*~

"I'm sorry my queen! I've failed you!" Goldar begged for forgiveness.

"Why is it so hard to find good help around here!?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Not to worry my queen! The power shifters are almost complete. We'll have finished the elemental rangers by tomorrow!" Finster tried to cheer Rita up.

"Well what's taking so long anyways?"

"Well my queen we have o charge them first. Or else they'd be completely useless."

"Yeah and I have enough of that up here."

--Command Center--

"Jess, I am very proud of you, and the rest of you, for finding your weapons. You did great in the battle." Zordon said. His voice booming. Jess blushed a little.

"Well, I jut did it instinctively, anyone of them could've done it."

"Ah yes. But anyone didn't do it, you did it!" Jon said to her. Jess blushed furiously.

--Youth Center--

"Dudes what was the whole fighting thing about.?" Jack asked.

"Well you see Lisa hates me because-"

"Because he's a jerk!" Lisa interrupted Jon.

"Yeah right." Jon scoffed. Then he got a good look at Lisa. She had her don't-mess-with-me-or-else look on. He quickly shut up.

"Well what ever dudes, wasn't that like awesome.?" Jack asked. Jon took a slurp of his smoothie.

"Yeah *slurp* it was *slurp* awesome *slurp*"

"*thawp* Good job out there guys." Jason said slapping Jon on the back.

"Sluuu...Gag* *cough, cough, cough* Yeah thanks." Jon said glaring at his assailant.

"Careful don't choke." Jason poked fun at the Pyro Ranger. Jon just glared. And continued slurping.

"Any particular reason you guys are here?" Sam asked to Jason and his friends.

"We just came to congratulate you guys." Kimberly said.

"Also one little question, what was that little outburst on the field about?" Tommy asked to the group in general.

"Non-ya." Jon and Lisa both answered at the same time. A few exasperated looks were interchanged between Sam, Jess, Trinni, and Billy.

"Whoa! No need to get defensive." Zack joked. Lisa and Jon just glared at them.

"Hey, don't taunt them. Their bad enough when their against each other. We don't need them teaming up." Sam said calmly.

"How do you know?" Trinni asked him.

"Well after they-" Sam was cut off by glares from Jon and Lisa. "were put on the same dodge ball team...let's just say it was a very traumatic experience."

"Riiiight...well let's go guys. I have a class in 10 minutes." Jason said walking away with the rest of the Dinosaur themed rangers.

"I take it you don't like them, huh dude." Jack asked Jon.

"It's not all of them, just the one with the red shirt." Jon said going back to his smoothie. "*slurrrp*...Oh...I better get a refill..." He walked off to Ernie to get said refill. Lisa stood up and started to leave.

"Where are you going dudette?" Jack asked her.

"Away from here. And don't call me that." Se said and stalked off. As soon as she was far enough Jack talked again.

"So dude, like what's the deal with them two?" Sam looked at them both.

"Can't tell under threat of pain and torture." All that did was to arouse the other two ranger's curiosity.


End file.
